Practice
by the object lesson
Summary: “Research? How can you possibly research kissing a girl?”“Well, by kissing one, I assume. R


_Practice_

"Hermione… Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny knocked on her best friend's door. Silence. Just as she had given up, the door opened slightly.

"Can I help you, I was kind of in the middle of – oh! Sorry, Ginny, I didn't know it was you."

"I can come back later, if you're busy…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was practically done anyway."

Hermione opened the door for the shorter girl, closing it gently behind her. Ginny instantly flopped down on the bed with a loud sigh.

"Boys. Honestly, why I even bother."

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, knees tucked under her, and peered down into her friend's concerned face.

"Not leaving Harry for a woman, are you?"

Ginny laughed bitterly, "No, not yet anyway. Though I doubt he'd even care. Probably want to jerk off to us."

Hermione giggled. "Well, don't tell me that surprises you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hah, I guess not, but seriously, who asks that?"

"Asks what?"

"If I've ever thought about another girl like… you know, like _that_. I mean, seriously, we've been dating for what, 4 months now? And he wants to know if I've ever thought about doing something like, well… with a girl?"

Hermione made a sympathetic grimace.

"And you know the worst part?"

"Hmm?"

"Well I… oh forget it, this is so embarrassing."

"Ginny, it's fine. Harry's male. Goodness knows I can stand a bit of an anti-men rant from time to time."

"It's just… well, his birthday is coming up soon, and I haven't gotten him anything, and I actually, I mean, it's not like I'm a…"

"Spit it out, Gin."

Ginny gazed into the ceiling, eyes glazed. "I started to think of maybe… trying it, with a girl, for his birthday."

Hermione stared at her friend, and Ginny felt the heat rising to her face,

"Not that I'm… oh God, I can't believe I just said that! Just forget-"

"Ginny!"

"What?" Her face was as red as her hair.

"That's a great idea."

"It… It is?"

"Of course! He's turning 18, he'll never forget it."

"But it would be so awkward!" Ginny sat up, "I mean, what if he decides he likes her more? What if he wants to, you know, join in or something?"

Hermione pursed her lips slightly, her logical brain obviously at work, "Well, it'd have to be a mutual friend. So it wouldn't be awkward."

"But we don't really have any mutual friends… God, I can't believe we're actually talking about this."

Hermione laughed, "It's really no big deal, people do it all the time."

"They do?"

"Of course! Where do you think he got the idea in the first place?"

"I suppose… but even so, how am I going to find another girl that we both feel comfortable enough? I mean, the only girl we both really know is…"

The silence came in as fast as a tsunami in the Pacific. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ginny's eyes widened. It was the older girl to finally break the silence.

"Well, it's me, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded mutely, horror etched in her pale face. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure, with the right preparations, I could potentially volunteer. If you're asking, that is."

Ginny suddenly found her voice, "Are you serious?"

Hermione smiled dryly. "Why wouldn't I be? It's just a kiss. Though it'd have to be properly planned, the surprise factor _will_ wear off, and we need an appropriate conclusion. I'd rather not take my clothes off in front of Harry, after all. He is like my brother."

Ginny could only nod her head in silence.

"Though I have one concern."

"Y-yes?"

"Well, given my tendency to study up on things in which I find myself to be lacking, I'd be more than slightly uncomfortable going into this without a little research."

"Research? How can you possibly research kissing a girl?"

"Well, by kissing one, I assume."

The blush took a minute fading from Ginny's face.

"Well I… I suppose that makes sense."

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should try a bit before hand? I'd hate to go into this unprepared."

"If you think so, I suppose it would be more comfortable if we didn't go in cold, yes."

Hermione turned on her bed, crossing her ankles, "Here, why don't you sit across from me-" she turned Ginny to face her, "there… the less awkward, the better, of course."

"Of course."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment. Slowly, Ginny closed her eyes. Hermione laughed softly.

"It might be better of I kept mine open, for the sake of aim, don't you think?"

"Yes, probably. Wouldn't want… wouldn't want you to miss."

Hermione took a breath, and leaned in slowly. Suddenly, she found herself off balance, and her quick correction started Ginny so that she instinctively scooted away.

"Humph. This won't do at all."

Hermione got off the bed and stood in front of her friend.

"If I stand here, it'll be much less awkward, don't you think?"

"Yes. Perhaps if you were just a bit closer?"

"Well, you'll have to part your knees a bit."

"Like that?"

"Yes, that should work."

Ginny closed her eyes again, though she wasn't sure if it was the nervousness of having her friend so close to her or perhaps the anticipation of the plan that made her do so. She felt Hermione's hip against her thigh, and then, so softly it could've been a breeze through the window, a pair of lips on hers.

Hermione felt her eyes flutter closed as her lips touched Ginny's. She increased her pressure slightly, and felt the mouth beneath hers open, granting spit and perhaps a tongue slightly more access. One hand snaked its way to Ginny's hair, which she found to be completely different that what she was used to and had expected. In an afterthought, she pulled back, lips separating with a light pop.

"I think that is a good beginning, but we'll probably have to practice more if it's to be any longer, yes?"

Ginny nodded, eyes looking slightly glazed and darkened, "Yes, that would be much to short for all our trouble."

Hermione smiled, and felt herself leaning in again. As her friend's eyes fluttered closed, she paused, and added,

"Also, we may not want to tell your brother."


End file.
